


Merah

by Calico_Neko



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: #hkhalloween2015, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Merah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merah adalah warna kesukaan Kaneki. Slurp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merah

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui  
> Merah © cnbdg2132311015  
> #hkhalloween2015 day 7

“Kraus,” bunyinya.

Makanan terlezat yang wajib hadir dalam setiap hidangan Kaneki adalah buah apel. Apel merah. Kaneki menyukai merah. Alasan sederhana.

Rasa manis. Air yang tersembunyi di antara pori-pori daging buah. Tekstur medium kerasnya membalut lembut permukaan gigi seri kemudian dikunyah geraham. Kaneki memejamkan mata menikmati apel ke-tiganya hari ini. Tanpa dipotong-potong. Langsung digigit serampung terguyur air bersih. Tidak butuh 10 gigitan hingga buah yang Kaneki sebut buah seksi itu terjun ke lambung.

Ah, kulit buahnya tersangkut di sela-sela gigi. Terlalu lahap rupanya ia menyantap sampai-sampai kunyahannya sedikit berantakan.

Tangan yang belepotan sari apel dilapkan pada tisu di samping piring. Ia lalu bangkit, melangkah anggun menuju kamar mandi di ruang sebelah. Kaneki harus menggosok gigi. Hanya mencungkil yang terselap dengan kuku tajamnya tidaklah afdol untuk menyantap minumannya nanti.

Pasta gigi dibalurkan 1 cm pada sikat-sikat halus. Warna putih berfloride seukuran benih jagung itu si surai putih tabrakkan pada deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Naik-turun naik- turun gigi seri, kemudian pindah naik-turun ke geraham kiri. Sikat gigi digerakkan ke kanan, menggosok geraham kanan kembali dengan gerak naik-turun. Bagian depan ia habiskan waktu sekira 2 menit. Mulut kemudian dibuka untuk berpindah menggosok sisi dalam ketiga puluh dua giginya. Hati-hati, tidak boleh melewatkan walau celah seinchi pun. Giginya harus bersih, kesat, putih, tanpa aroma mengerikan.

Hingga odol menghasilkan lebih banyak ampas, Kaneki merasa giginya telah kinclong. Dengan menggunakan gelas transparan, air dari keran dikucurkan. Mulut berkumur-kumur, menyapu sisa-sisa odol apalagi sisa makanan dari dalam mulut.

“Hah,” hela napasnya sembari mencium aroma mulut. Harum.

Rampung menyikat gigi, Kaneki keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju minuman penutupnya untuk diteguk. Sang pemuda tidak kembali ke ruang makan, meja telah bersih dirapikan Amon selaku pegawai rumah tangga kepercayaannya. Kaki terbalut katun hitam melangkah menuju ruang di paling ujung lantai dua, di mana minumannya telah menunggu tenang.

Pintu hitam dengan ukiran rumit, tanpa diketuk, dibuka tanpa suara. Telapak kaki yang menginjak sandal rumah menapak ke dalam. Tak lupa pintu kembali ditutup, saklar lampu ditekan hingga kamar tidur menjadi benderang.

“Sudah makan malam?” tanya Kaneki pada si penghuni kamar, yang mengerut mundur menyadari kehadiran si pemilik mansion. Paha ayam di tangan kanannya tergelincir ke pangkuan. Kaneki hanya tersenyum, sembari dengan sayang menunduk untuk membantu pemuda yang berjongkok di lantai itu untuk bangkit.

Berhadapan. Kaneki sedikit lebih pendek dari surai kuning. Seperti kebiasaan, pipi sedikit berisinya Kaneki elus perlahan. Kuku ibu jari yang runcing ia gesekkan pada kulit tan ia. Menimbulkan guratan merah yang dalam. Merah yang pelan-pelan mengalir membentuk jejak panjang mulai dari pipi sampai sudut bibir

Merah, warna kesukaan Kaneki.

“Hide, aku haus.”

Hide, si pemuda pirang, mengejang takut. Ia tak bisa mundur, tidak dengan tatapan merah mata kiri si kepala putih. Tidak pula dengan pipi hingga ujung bibir yang dijilan pelan. Pun tidak dengan kaos yang disingkap turun pada bagian leher, mempertontonkan bahu yang penuh bekas luka belum sembuh. Terlebih juga oleh taring tajam yang kemudian dibenamkan dalam-dalam pada daging pundak Hide.

Merah. Warna kesukaannya. Darah. Darah Hide. Darah merah Hide si manusia. Minuman kesukaan Kaneki si vampir.

Slurp~


End file.
